The Wedding
by LavanderLily
Summary: One shot based off an Imagine: "Imagine you and Dean are getting married and when you are about to say your vows you get shot and die in Dean's arms." I modified the vows bit to fit my story but otherwise enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural.

I walked down the aisle with Bobby Singer at my side to give me away, him leading me all the way down to the love of my life standing at the altar. I was nervous at first, but when I looked up to see Dean grinning like a doofus, I felt a smile spread across my face that warmed me from head to toe. I looked over to see Sam beaming down at me as well; the perfect best man, my best friend. Jo Harvelle had graciously agreed to be my maid of honor, and I felt her joy for me as I continued walking.

Finally, I reached Dean; Bobby kissed my forehead and sat down with Ellen, Charlie, and Kevin. A small gathering of our closest friends, or as I saw it, our family. I looked again at Dean and he gently held my hand and squeezed it; I squeezed back. The ceremony whizzed right by me, and the next thing I knew, Dean was putting a ring on my finger. I held back my tears as I put his ring on his left hand, the symbol of my love and devotion. I looked into his eyes, and when I heard the words "you may kiss the bride," Dean's lips met mine in a way that conveyed to me all the love he had in his heart. I was certainly the luckiest woman alive; this perfect man loved me completely and now he was mine forever.

The moment was perfect. I was married to the love of my life and had a wonderful family there to support our union.

But there was nothing that could have prepared us for the gunshot that rang in the church when all of us had our back turned from the altar, and more importantly, the side entrance made for the pastor. I frantically looked around to see if anyone was injured, only to frown when I started seeing the world go sideways. It was me. I looked down and realized my white gown was soiled with the blood from my gunshot wound.

Dean caught me as I was falling but guided me gently to the floor. I heard shouting and running; maybe someone was gonna catch the attacker?

"N/A?! N/A! Oh dear God, N/A, please stay with me! Don't leave me, you gotta stay with me!" Dean pleaded.

"What? I'm fine," I managed to get out. Of course I would be fine. Just needed to stop the bleeding. I looked down. The red stain was getting larger and wasn't stopping.

"N/A, it's going to be okay," Dean sobbed. "Sam, call an ambulance! Kevin, please help me stop the bleeding! Where's Ellen and Bobby?! Oh God, N/A, I love you so much, you're gonna be fine -"

"Why is it so cold? Dean, it's cold," I said, trying to gather my bearings to get closer to him. "I can't feel my legs …" I continued, trying to take stock of the situation, but I couldn't focus. I couldn't take control of myself, could barely get words out. I couldn't even find it in me to worry. This was new. But Dean was here so I fought to stay in the moment.

A belt was placed around me, with a suit jacket over my torso. I still felt cold, but Dean pulled me closer. He was always warm, and smelled amazing –

"Okay, N/A, just stay with me," Dean continued murmuring to me.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," I answered, still trying to focus. I looked down again. The suit jacket was getting wet.

"Dean, I love you. I love you so much, I'm so happy we got married," I said, tearing up. My mind was finally taking in the situation for what it was. I got a shot that was meant to kill. Shock took away any pain, but I knew I was dying and the only thing stopping me was how much I wanted to stay with Dean. I loved him, I loved him so much.

"I love you, too. I didn't know it was possible to love this much, but N/A, you're the only one for me. You gotta stay. I love you. I love you," Dean's voice broke.

I wasn't going to make it. My vision started to blur ever so slightly, and I felt blackness coming to me. No. No, no, no! We were going to have forever together, Dean and I, we were going to make an apple pie life of our own. But it wasn't meant to be, because I continued feeling more and more fatigued. My eyes grew heavy. No, I had to stay …

"Dean?"

"Yes, N/A?"

"I'm sorry we couldn't have more time together … I'm trying, but I'm so sleepy … I'm so tired … I can't … It's cold," I said, not sure if the words were conveying what I wanted to say anymore. I felt wet drops fall on my face.

"It's okay, beautiful. It's all okay," Dean replied quietly. He was crying.

"Your fault. It's not. It's not your fault. Dean?" I got out, the connection between my brain and my mouth was going down. "Listen to me. Dean. Not your fault. Never your fault. I love you," I said, breathing heavily.

"Okay, sweetheart. I love you, too."

"Dean? Kiss me?" I felt Dean's lips on mine, his warmth against my too-cool face.

"I'm so tired," I said, opening my eyes a last time to look into Dean's eyes. They were red from his crying, but still just as handsome and beautiful as ever.

"That's okay, beautiful. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," Dean replied.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," Dean murmured back.

I closed my eyes.


End file.
